Many different types of pitching targets have been used in the past for training and practice by baseball and softball pitchers. Simple targets include walls or fences with strike zones depicted thereon. However, balls are easily damaged by the impact upon such rigid surfaces. Other targets are constructed from tires or other material having an opening therein through which the ball is pitched. These open targets oftentimes included a bag attached behind the opening to catch the balls. Thus, the balls are retrieved from behind the target or from the bag, a procedure which is time consuming or awkward. Other targets consist of canvas or similar material stretched on a frame. These type of targets tend to sling the ball back toward the pitcher or otherwise away from the target due to the trampoline effect of the stretched material.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pitching target for baseball and softball pitchers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pitching target which stops the pitched balls without damage thereto.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pitching target which has a trough for holding a plurality of balls which are stopped by the target.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pitching target which is self-supporting.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a pitching target having a free swinging screen for absorbing the shock and energy of pitched balls.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pitching target which prevents low pitches from rolling beneath the target.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a pitching target which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.